ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS3E1 Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1
Plot On another planet, the Galactic Enforcers are fighting Vilgax, who wants to fight UItimos. Ultimos arrives and attacks, but he is easily defeated. Vilgax has issued him a Conqueror's Challenge for his planet, and now controls it. Vilgax's sycophant, Psyphon, hooks up a machine to Ultimos that transfers his powers to Vilgax. He now has the powers of the greatest heroes of 10 worlds, which he intends to use to get revenge on Ben. On Earth, Gwen and Kevin are having trouble with a snake-like alien, Ssserpent. Gwen is irritated that Ben isn't there yet. Ben is at home, watching TV. An ambassador, Lukic, beams into his room and gives him a medal for saving the universe from the Highbreed. Ben puts it in the closet with his other trophies. He sees a commercial for a Sumo Slammers movie and freaks out. Gwen calls and tells him to come to the fight. He turns into Jetray and flies there. Jetray turns into Cannonbolt and easily defeats Ssserpent. Cannonbolt turns back into Ben. Gwen yells at Ben for not being there, but he shrugs her off. Gwen and Kevin storm off. In the Rustbucket, Max picks up an alarm on a training mission with the Plumbers' Helpers and drives to a park where Psyphon is preparing a machine. The police are already there. They attack him, but he blocks their attacks and throws a grenade. The officers run. Psyphon warns them not to distract them again. He projects a force field around the park. Vilgax arrives. He and Psyphon issue a Conqueror's Challenge to Ben, with the Earth as the prize. The Rustbucket arrives and the Plumbers' Helpers step out. Cooper attacks Vilgax, but is defeated and rescued by Helen. Vilgax attacks and knocks out Helen. Manny attacks, but is also defeated. Vilgax defeats Alan and Pierce as well. Vilgax looks for Max and Max comes out and shoots him. The shots have no effect and Vilgax swats him away. Psyphon starts to drain him, but Vilgax tells him not to. Vilgax says that he will return in one day to fight Ben 10, and he will destroy the Earth if Ben doesn't show up. At Mr. Smoothy, Gwen and Kevin yell at Ben for being full of himself. He dismisses their concerns. The team is about to have a smoothie fight when Max calls Ben. He tells Ben that Vilgax is back and has issued a Conqueror's Challenge. Kevin says that Ben can't accept it, but he does, confident that he will win. Later, the team watches the Helpers fight Vilgax. Gwen and Kevin are concerned with Vilgax's new powers, but Ben is not. Kevin opens his garage to reveal a machine that he intends to use to hack the Omnitrix. Gwen is worried, but Kevin is sure that he can do it. Kevin starts the machine and briefly turns the Omnitrix into its old form. Azmuth comes on the communicator and tells Ben not to hack the Omnitrix. Against Gwen and Kevin's advice, Ben still wants to hack the Omnitrix, believing that Azmuth actually wants him to hack it. Ben turns the machine back on, but the Omnitrix starts to overload. Kevin tries to help Ben get it off. It releases a burst of energy, destroying the garage. Impact *Vilgax and the Galactic Enforcers are re-introduced *Psyphon and Ssserpent are introduced *The Omnitrix is hacked and damaged Characters Characters *Synaptek *Tini *Ultimos *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ambassador Lukic Preist *Ben Tennyson *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Max Tennyson *Officers *Cooper Daniels *Alan Albright *Pierce Wheels *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon *Vilgax's Drones *Ssserpent Snake Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Second Vilgax Arc Aliens *Jetray *Cannonbolt Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Second Vilgax Arc